


Our Flaws

by Sweetlikesuga08



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, as usual, cutie pie Stiles, insecure! Derek, sort of, tooth aching sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlikesuga08/pseuds/Sweetlikesuga08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a hole<br/>in my soul<br/>Can you fill it?</p><p>-Flaws by Bastille</p><p>Derek feels insecure. Stiles is there to give him some advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on AO3! Hope you like it! :3

Derek couldn’t understand how Stiles did it. He always seemed so secure.

He didn’t seem to ever be bothered what other people thought of him or doing the thing that was expected of him. Instead, he was always content in doing what he wanted instead of listening to anyone else. 

It was definitely something Derek admired.

His whole life, he felt that he had tried to bury his real self as deep as he possibly could, so no one could see all his flaws and his mistakes.  
Perhaps it was the fact that Derek felt as though his flaws shone through stronger than he ever could.

He couldn’t help but be a little jealous.

“Stiles, how do you do it?”

“Huh? What was that buddy?”

“How do you always act so confidently in the face of literally everything?”

Stiles couldn’t understand what Derek was possibly talking about; he was always so confused and afraid. In fact, Derek was the one who faced everything with confidence. 

“Are you kidding me?!?! I’m the human remember? I am pretty sure I am the one who is terrified like, 95% of the time!”

Derek wanted to say more, but he didn’t know what to say. He just stared at Stiles for a moment, with the biggest urge to just…do something, but he couldn’t fathom what exactly it was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day, Stiles found himself at Derek’s loft, sitting alone with the werewolf.

“Hey Derek, I was thinking about what you asked me yesterday, about how I am so confident.”

“Oh?”

Typical Derek one word answer, Stiles thought. Well this would be a fun conversation.

“I guess I just…am aware of all the things that are wrong with me? I always think about them, I mean I even have an ongoing list on my computer.”

Derek chuckles, which was exactly the reaction Stiles was hoping for.

Well, here goes.

“My confidence comes from the people around me. Like you. You’ve accepted me with every flaw that I have, from the irrational schemes to my incessant talking, mostly at the wrong time. You, Scott, Lydia, you all accept me for who I am. So now, I am not afraid to wear my flaws on my sleeve. I actually think it makes me feel so much more…free.”

Derek was not prepared for that. Suddenly, Stiles came and sat next to Derek. He turned to face the werewolf and said,

“Derek, don’t be afraid. I know you’ve been through so much, you feel like it is so much easier to just hide yourself.”

Stiles placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“Let me see your flaws Derek. Let me be here for you.”

And as Stiles leaned in and their lips brushed together, Derek knew.

Stiles would be the one to dig up his flaws.

And make him feel whole again.


End file.
